Forever Chasing
by tashman
Summary: I was confused.Both my parents were dead and my only living relatives lived in a place called la push.When Tasha meets her cousin and his friends her life will change forever, will she be able to kept her secrets from them?first fan fic.seth imprint story
1. prolouge

**Hey guys, **

**Well this is my first fanfiction so i hope its ok.**

_Disclaimer: _

Tashman: _Stephanie Meyer Just sold me the rights to twilight!_

Seth: _I dont think she did._

Tashman: _Ok fine i lied. I dont own twilight i just want to. So seth did you wanna go see a movie with me?_

Seth: _Like on a date?_

Tashman: _Ummm Yeah._

Seth: _Ok sure...I think i just imprinted on you anyways._

Tashman: _OMG!_

As i sat in the passengers seat of my social workers car i thought about how my life had changed over the past week. Both my parents were now dead, I found out that my only living relatives are my dads sister-in-law Jen and her son Quil who lived some place in Washington called "La Push", I was being forced to move from Australia to "La Push" and I would never see my freinds again. Also I had a secret.

When we arrived at the airport i was checked in and taken to board the plane. I was stuck next to some grandmar who smelt like old coffee and a mother and her baby who just wouldnt stop crying. This was going to be an interesting birthday.

Half of the trip was spent thinking about Aunt Jen and Cousin Quil, they were my only living relatives and i had never even met them or even herd about them before this week. I did know that my dad had a brother but I had no idea that he had a family The other half of the trip was spent think about the secret i had to keep. I didnt know what to do, I didnt have anyone i could talk to about this kind of thing.The plane landed about an hour after the baby had shut up and i was just starting to fall asleep. Stupid timeing always ruining my life.

I found Aunt Jen at the baggage claim, she had long black hair that went down to her waist, a heart shaped face and russet skin, we got my 4 black an white spotted bags and started talking a bit.

"So, Tasha, how was your flight?" she aske once we had got the bags.

"Well i now hate small children and grandmars!" i replied beingextreamly sarcastic.

We both laughted a little at that. "At least you've still got your sarcasam."

"I dont know what i would do without it."I was being compleately serious but she thought I was being sarcastic so she started laughing. I started laughing very unconvincingly but obviously she couldnt tell. I was starting to like Aunt Jen, she seemed nice. We got to the car and somehow fit all my bags into her old Toyota.

"Oh yer, Happy Birthday from Quil, hes sorry he couldnt be here but he'll be home when you get there."

"Its ok." i said sleepily.

"You look pretty tired. Well, there is about a 14 hour time difference between here and Australia and its takes about 2 hours to get to the reservation so you can sleep on the way."

"Ok," i replied but i was yawning so it came out as a mummble. _**Oh and by the way thanx for reminding me I'm on the other side of the world from my friends!**_

**So that was just the prolouge, what did you think? Review and let me know.**

**luv tashman xox**


	2. Meeting New People

Hey guys, Tashman here

**Hey guys, Tashman here. **

**Im really sorry that this chapter took so long :(. Do you still love me? I changed the prouloge a bit so you should read it...Thanx to ****Cassiera, Bible Chick, sugarsweet pie, Perfect love kills all fear for reviewing! I luv you…**** Ok, youve waited long enough so on with the story.**

_Disclaimer: I__ don't own Twilight. I own Tasha, Aunt Jen and a parrot named Gabriel but __that__'__s__ all (the parrot is evil).Oh yeah and I own Maddie__'__s soul... long story._

"Tasha honey, wake up, we're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked out the car window. The light was fading but it was not yet to dark for me to see. We had pulled up in front of a white, two story house, it wasn't big, but it was big enough for Aunt Jen, Quil and me. Both sides of the house were walled with green trees, green was an understatement it was more than just green. I think I'm going to like it here after all green is my favourite colour.

"Welcome to La Push!" She said it in the same gleeful tone a mother would use when talking about her child, it was really weird to love a place that much.

"How long have i been out?" i asked sleepily.

"About an hour and a half."

I opened the door and started walking round the back of the car to get my bags when Jen called "Leave them, Quil can get them for you later."

"Ok."

"Oh, um, things here are probably quite a bit bigger than back home."

We walked in the door and I was about to ask her what she meant when I saw him. He had straight black hair that went to his shoulders, the same russet skin as his mother and i swear if he stood next to one of the trees outside he would be taller than it by at least a foot.

"Shit!" Crap, I was a midget compared to this guy and its not like I'm short or anything. "Oh, sorry, I'm Tasha."

"Hey, I'm Quil."

"Is this what you meant by _quite a bit bigger than back home_?" I asked Jen then turned to Quil, "So, um, how tall are you?"

Of course they found this funny, my first question to my cousin was _how tall are you? _Smart Tasha, real smart.

"6'7"

"What the hell do they feed you here?!"

"Not Enough." He actually sounded sad when he said that, that's only slightly weird.

"How about I make diner?" chuckled Aunt Jen.

I bust out laughing when I looked at Quil's face, he was as happy as a boy on Christmas Day and all because it was time for food. His eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets and his smile was so big it reached his ears, he must really like eating.

"Quil, how about you show Tasha her room so she can unpack while I make dinner."

"Ok, sure."

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and dragged me around the corner, up a flight of stairs, across the landing, through a door and up another flight of stairs. When we finally stopped we were in a room that looked like a cross between an attic and a castle turret. There was a bed under one of the windows and the walls were lined with book shelves full of old books.

"I know it's not much but it's our only free room."

"I like it, it's my style."

"Be right back." he said and dashed out of the room. A few seconds later he came back carrying all my bags at once.

"How the hell can you carry all those? And it took you like 10 seconds to get from here to the car and back!"

He seemed taken off guard but quickly said, "The force is strong in this one Tasha," in what seemed to be his best Yoda voice.

I actually laughed at that, I didn't actually laugh much anymore seeing as... _**STUPID TASHA! Why did you have to think about that! Stupid parents and stupid brother for dieing and making me move, stupid Tiff for having the stupid party, stupid guy at the party for... TASHA STOP THINKING!Do you want to have a breakdown with Quil in the room?**_

Quil realizing i had stopped laughing and i was staring blankly at the wall asked, "Tasha are you ok? You look kinda sick."

It took me a second before i put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, its probably just jet lag or something."

"Ok well I'll let you unpack," he didn't seem to buy the jet lag story but he dropped it anyway, "Oh yeah, your bathroom is here." he said as he softly pushed on a panel of the wall and it slowly opened with a soft creak.

"Cool. What did you use this room for before i got here anyway?"

"I thought you would say that," he said with a smile on his face "Well I'll let you unpack," he said as he dashed out of the room.

I started to unpack when i herd Quil call, "I'll get it!"

When i was fed up with unpacking i had a shower and got changed into my gray Music Is My True Love shirt, black skinny jeans, Emily the strange converse and my black and white checked sweatband, i put on some eye liner, grabbed my Ipod and Skullcandy headphones and went down stairs. I got to the bottom of the last set of stairs and nearly dropped my Ipod because, out jumped a group of about 20 people yelling "SURPRISE!" _**WTF! **_

"Well at least she's surprised" muttered one of tallest guys.

My mouth didn't drop open because I was surprised, far from it, my mouth dropped open because there were so many guys. _**SHIT! Breathe Tasha! Breathe!**_

"Tasha, this is the pa…gang, gang this is Tasha." said Quil as he covered the distance between us in a few steps. Most of the people standing in front of me looked similar to Quil, they had black or brown hair, russet skin and dark brown or hazel eyes, and most of them were freakishly tall. All except for three of the girls, two of them looked really similar to Jen but the third one was extremely pale and also extremely beautiful, her skin seamed to almost glow.

"Hi Tasha," they all said in almost perfect unison.

"Hi," I muttered weakly. _**Just keep breathing! You can sneak back to your room when their not paying attention.**_

"Tasha this is Sam and his wife Emily, Jarred and his wife Kim, Jacob and his girlfriend Renesme but you can call her Nessie, Paul and his fiancée Rachel who is also Jacobs's sister, Claire my girlfriend, Leah and her boyfriend Lucas, Collin and Brady." He pointed to each person as he said their names. All of the guys except Lucas were at least 6 foot 3 and Leah was about the same height, the pale one was Nessie. _**I wonder if she hates her full name as much as I hate mine.**_

"Oh yeah and this is a kind of surprise party cross house warming." Added Quil. _**Oh joy! Now I probably won't be able to sneak off to my room.**_

After our little intro session they all went back to chatting amongst themselves and Renesme and Claire came over to me.

"Hey," they both said cheerfully.

"Hi, so your Nessie and Claire," I said nervously, I hate meeting new people.

"Yeah. So you're starting school on Monday?" asked Nessie hyperly.

"Yeah."

"So what grade are you in? Were both in the 10th grade but Nessie goes to Forks High School. Are you going to Forks High or the Quileute High?" asked Claire who was just as hyper as Nessie.

"I think I'm going to Quileute High, but I'll be in 9th grade."

"Oh that sucks, but you'll be in the same grade as Seth, he's Leah's brother but he had to patr….I mean work tonight."

"Hey I have an idea! You wanna come shopping with us tomorrow?" asked Nessie excitedly.

Just then Jen came in and called, "Dinners ready!"

I took that as my chance to leave and ran upstairs to my room and closed the door. About 10 minutes later someone knocked on my door.

"Tasha, are you ok?" asked Quil.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, then do you not like my friends?"

"No their fine, I'm just not comfortable around them"

"You shouldn't feel that way, they're nice guys."

"That's your opinion."

"So you don't like them?"

"No I never said that, it's complicated, and I'm tired cause of the whole time difference thing anyway."

"You know if you don't like them you can tell me."

"No it's not that, I'm sure their great but like I said it's complicated."

"You can trust me you know. Oh yeah Nessie and Claire asked if you wanted to go shopping with them tomorrow."

"Tell them I need to finish unpacking and I'm broke."

"Ok. By the way if you want any dinner you should probably get some now, we eat a lot."

"I'm not hungry."

As he turned to leave I called, "Hey Quil, is there a skate park around here?"

"Yeah but almost no one uses it except for people you don't want to get mixed up with. Do you want me to take you tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine on my own."

"I really think you should take someone, some of these guys are fairly messed up."

"I'm sure I've been around worse.."

"I really think you should….."

Before he could finish I interrupted him, almost shouting, "Quil, you're not my mother! You never will be because she's dead! My whole family is dead! I didn't even know my dad had a brother until a week ago, so don't think I'm your responsibility!"

There was a long silence before Quil started, "Tasha…..I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Save it Quil."

"Tasha I'm……"

"Just leave, I'm tired."

"Ok, goodnight."

He turned to leave but before he could, "And Quil," he spun around to look at me hopefully, "Close the door on your way out."

At that he reluctantly turned and left closing the door behind him, there was complete silence. Not a good thing when you want to keep bad things off your mind, so I decided to do some more unpacking. I wish my guitar was here so I could play loud music to drown out my thoughts, this silence was deafening. I unpacked some of my books then noticed how tired I actually was. I started to search through my bags to try and find my pajamas, I found them but I also found the bracelet my friends bought me as a leaving cross birthday present. It had a silver chain with black enameled music note charms and a silver heart inlaid with diamonds, it was beautiful but was worth so many memories, it reminded me of home. _**Enough about home Tasha, this is home now. Besides home is where your life got screwed up, Tiff**__**'**__**s 16**__**th**__** party, remember? **_I never want to remember, so I threw the bracelet back in the bag a quickly changed into my pajamas. I was freezing because I only had summer pajamas but the cold is good, it helps me feel numb. I got out my IPod and turned it up full volume. _**There no more deafening silence! And the parts of my brain I would usually use for thinking about things that make me upset are being drowned out by loud music. **_I fell asleep listening to Mayday Parade.

**So what did you think? Sorry if it ****seemed short**** but ****it was 6 pages. I**** have ****a lot**** of ideas and don't know exactly how to get them on paper I'm new at this after all. (word document is electronic paper btw!) ****The other chapters will be longer I promise, just not much happens in this chapter. ****Please review but don't be too mean if it sucked, but if ****I**** should give up and never write again tell me nicely. And if you have any questions dont hesitate to ask :)**

**Luv Tashman xxx**

**P.S. Reviews make me happy and write quicker... So if you luv me you will review! Do you luv me? :)**


End file.
